


Struggling

by screamingsting



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsting/pseuds/screamingsting
Summary: for my Starlight, happy anniversary~





	Struggling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starscreamerz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscreamerz/gifts).



Starscream was struggling.

His faceplates were beginning to overheat and his optic ridges were furrowed in an angered manor. He felt the top of his helm being tapped.

"Are you even paying attention?" Bee commented, tapping the seekers helm with his cane

Starscream shot him a warning glare, yes he was paying attention. Or well he was trying to. He watched the other members of the council discuss whatever problem had surfaced, he'd forgotten by now. He watched out of the corner of his optics the ghost lean close to him.

"Oh I see it's hard to with me here… isn't it Screamer?" He whispered

The seekers optics widened and he choked on his own solvent, sending a coughing fit through his frame and gaining the attention of the others. 

"You aft…!" He hissed to the bot next to him 

Bumblebee laughed, leaning against the chair Starscream sat in, "I wonder if we would still be able to do… certain things while I'm, ya'know, dead."

Starscream covered his face.

"If Prime and Megatron were still arou- oh!" Bee's optics brightened, "Megatron and Rodimus are on the Lost Light! Screamer lets go to the Lost Light after this and frag on their berths like we did back in the war!"

Starscream squawked in shock, his wings flaring in embarrassment, "B-BUMBLEBEE!!!"


End file.
